


Rêverie

by godhateslev



Series: Komahina Stuff [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, No Angst, Post-Canon, Rain, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godhateslev/pseuds/godhateslev
Summary: listened to the song Rêverie by Claude Debussy while writing this,,, its just such a pretty song***in which nagito komaeda shows up to hajime hinata's door in the middle of the night, unsure of what to do
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina Stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194500
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Rêverie

***

Nagito always did his very best to make sure all of his friends were happy, especially Hajime. Nagito gave him countless presents, from books to new ties to expensive jewelry.

It had been his job to make Izuru Kamukura happy, so he needed to carry that out. Nagito learned, though, that Izuru and Hajime had very different tastes in gifts. Back when he worked only to serve the remnants, he would gift Izuru new feelings, like lust and anger. Even if it made Nagito hurt, it was all for him. He needed to do good.

Hajime, however, did not like these types of gifts. Hajime got mad when Nagito hurt himself, but he didn’t say ‘thank you’ or ‘good job’. Instead he cried. That made Nagito feel horrible, so he stayed away and vowed to not make Hajime sad again. He made sure that when he hurt himself, it was somewhere Hajime wouldn’t look.

So, eventually, Nagito took a different approach to presents. Though he was completely useless with his hands, he did his very best to make Hajime things that he found pretty. It started off with beaded necklaces and woven bracelets, but soon turned into clay statues and pottery. Anything that kept Nagito’s mind busy was good.

That’s why he got Hajime all those things for Valentine’s Day. A hand-sewn teddy bear, box of chocolates, and a shiny ring all sat at the bottom of the plastic bag Nagito held. He hoped Hajime wouldn’t trash his gifts immediately.

***

He knocked twice at Hajime’s cottage door, the knuckles on his good hand white from gripping the plastic bag. The last time he had given someone a Valentine, he was pushed to the ground and made fun of. But that was in middle school, and he was an adult now. There was no reason to be scared of Hajime. Hajime was kind to him.

Hajime still didn’t come to the door, which just made Nagito more anxious. He probably wanted him to leave. Maybe he was with another person in there, and Nagito was interrupting them. Maybe Hajime was staring at him out the window and laughing at him. He must have looked like an idiot out there, all alone with his stupid plastic bag.

It didn’t matter how pathetic he looked, though, because he would wait for Hajime. Even if he starved to death, he would wait for Hajime.

Thunder cracked, and rain poured down from the sky onto Nagito’s head.

“Just my luck, heh…”

Nagito did not cry out of sadness. Nagito was not going to cry, not over some rain and a bad day. Not over a lost confession scene that was never going to happen. And certainly not over Hajime, who would never _ever_ love him the way he wanted him to. Drops of water rolled down his cheeks. It might have been rain, or it might have been tears. He didn’t know.

There was nothing but the sound of rain on the sidewalk.

“Nagito?”

Nagito looked up. Hajime had opened the door for him, a look of concern on his face. Nagito’s heart sank at how utterly _pathetic_ he must have looked in the moment. So much for making a good impression, he thought. Hajime would surely laugh at his pitifulness.

“Nagito, are you okay?” Hajime grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the cottage. Nagito felt awful-- he must have been getting Hajime’s lovely floor all wet. He truly didn’t deserve someone as kind and generous as Hajime to care about him.

“Ah, Hajime!” He gave Hajime his best smile, hoping he didn’t look scary. The other children in school always told him he had a scary smile, and he really didn’t want to scare Hajime. “I didn’t think you would open the door!”

“Don’t be stupid, of course I would.” Hajime sighed and handed him a hoodie from his dresser. “Do you think I’m a mean person, Nagito?”

Ah, Hajime was very smart. He knew that Nagito would never want to insinuate anything of the sort.

Nagito shook his head.

“No! Hajime is the kindest person I’ve ever met in my whole life!” He argued. “He let me into his house and gave me a sweater, I would never think that!”

“Alright, I get it--”

“No! Hajime is always so wonderful to me, even though I don’t deserve it. That’s why I brought this!” He held out the plastic bag. He had been keeping it under his shirt so it wouldn’t get wet. “I hope you will accept it! I know I’m disgusting, but I wanted to show my appreciation for you somehow. Please take it!”

Hajime took the plastic bag from his hands and pulled out the individual items. Luckily, none of them had gotten wet from the rain. Hajime rested the teddy bear on his bed and slipped the ring onto his finger, setting down the box of chocolates by the dresser. Nagito was staring at him expectantly, waiting for any kind of response.

“Thank you for the gifts, Nagito. I really appreciate them.”

“There’s something else. In the bottom of the bag.”

Hajime raised his eyebrows and pulled out a pink envelope, sealed with a heart sticker. His name was scripted on the front.

The actual card had two cats on the front, their tails forming a heart behind them. _Happy Valentine’s Day_ was written above them in pink bubble letters. Hajime blushed at the clearly romantic implications as he opened the card. A message was written out in cursive handwriting.

_Hajime,  
I cannot express with words how deeply I care for you. You are the best friend I have ever had in my life, and I would die before seeing you get hurt. I never formally apologized for the way I treated you in the simulation, so here it is.  
You are not a useless reserve student. In fact, you are the kindest person I have ever met. You are not a phony or a wannabe, and most importantly, you are not Izuru Kamukura.  
You are Hajime Hinata, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Thank you for being there for me when I woke up, and all the times after that. You are truly the most hopeful person I have ever been lucky enough to meet.  
All this to say, I am humbly offering myself up as your servant. I will be devoted to you and only you, never daring to speak with anyone else. You may have me and my body for as long as you please, if you will accept my offer. It is the only thing I can do to prove my devotion to you.  
Your Humble Servant,  
Nagito _

Hajime sighed, putting the card back into its envelope. Nagito was waiting eagerly for a response, practically bouncing on his heels.

“Hajime? Will you accept my offer?”

“Nagito, I…”

“Ah, I should have known! You think I’m horrible for placing myself so high on a pedestal, it was ridiculous of me to even think that I was worthy of your affection!”

“Nagito, wait.” Hajime grabbed him by the shaky arm, steadying him. “The way you worded this is strange, that’s for sure, but I think I understand what you’re telling me.”

“You do?”

“This whole _‘I will be devoted to you, and only you’_ stuff? You’re trying to ask me out, right?”

“Ask… you out?”

“This is your way of saying you want to be my partner, yeah?”

“Your… what?”

“You want to be my lover, is that what you’re saying? Sleep in the same bed, kiss, that kind of stuff?”

“That’s what a servant does.”

“No, that’s what a boyfriend does, Nagito.” Hajime corrected him. “A servant cleans the house and does the laundry.”

“I can do your laundry!”

“N-no, that’s not what I mean. You want to pursue a romantic relationship with me, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Uh, let’s not…” Hajime cleared his throat. “I don’t want to be ‘sir’, I want to be Hajime.”

“Yes, Hajime.” Nagito corrected himself. “I would be honored to live as your slave.”

“Nagito.” Hajime groaned, squeezing his hands. “Please don’t say that. It makes me upset.”

“It… makes Hajime upset? I didn’t mean to upset you, Hajime, I--"

Hajime leaned in without thinking, pressing a short kiss to the other’s lips. That shut him up.

“Hajime?” Nagito whispered. “What’s going on…?”

“I’m kissing you. You know what a kiss is, right?” Hajime pulled away to cup his face in his hands. He was bright red.

“But why? Why kiss me?”

“Because I like you.” Was Hajime’s answer.

“N-no, I don’t…”

“Are you telling me that I’m wrong?”

“N-never, Hajime!” He gripped the hands that were caressing his cheeks. “If you really feel that way, I… I guess I have no right to disagree. It might make me doubt your taste, but if it makes you happy…”

“It does.”

“Then… can I be selfish, Hajime?”

“Of course.”

“Could I stay here tonight? With you?”

“Absolutely.”

***

“Is this what it feels like?” Nagito whispered, half-tucked under the bedsheets as he rested his head on Hajime’s chest. The moonlight just barely illuminated his features, pale eyelashes glowing underneath it.

“What what feels like?” Hajime responded, petting his hair.

“Falling in love.” He responded, letting out a sigh. “It’s scary.”

“How so?”

“It feels too good. It makes me worry, you know. What could be the bad fortune that awaits me now?”

“Maybe there isn’t any. Maybe your luck’s all ran out.”

“You know that isn’t how it works, Hajime.”

“Mm, I know. But it’s nice to imagine, huh?”

“Very much so.” Nagito smiled. “I’d stay like this forever if I could.”

Nagito hummed against his chest, resting his head on it. He couldn’t describe this feeling as anything other than _lovesick._

“Me too.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day!


End file.
